Caroline se dévoile
by SeverusPotter28
Summary: Caroline, jeune fille sang pur arrive en Angleterre... et l'histoire commence...


Chapitre 1 :

Caroline Lavau, jeune fille sang pur, sa mère ; Corinne Lavau toujours en vie mais son père, Pierre est mort par la main de Voldemort lui même. Caroline est une jeune fille très belle : les cheveux blonde avec des mèches de différentes teintes de rouge mais surtout lisse avec des yeux bleu-vert remplit de maturité et de malice, grande et mince, poitrine généreuse. Cependant cette jeune fille a un caractère assez...prononcé... Elle déteste se faire ignorer, très rancunière, pas du tout jalouse même un peu trop généreuse, lunatique par moment , regard noir qui pourrait rendre Severus Snape jaloux, beaucoup de mauvaise fois en faite presque autant que le sarcasme mais le problème c'est son manque de tac et un peu beaucoup de franchise mais intelligente et rusé mais aussi un gros problème avec les règles.

Quant à sa mère... Elle n'est pas pire mais un conseil, ne met pas en colère Corinne sinon ton audition va baisser de 50% et tu n'abuseras plus jamais de son autorité et je ne parle même pas de ne plus sortir de la chambre. Cette femme est très réactivés mais surtout méfiante envers les gens. Corinne est une femme grande et mince avec les cheveux courts et rouges, un regard sévère collé sur le visage 24h/24h.

Les deux femmes déménagent en Angleterre à cause des trop nombreux souvenirs pour leur homme. La mère et la fille arrive donc devant un manoir TRÈS grand avec un jardin style classique mais aussi une piscine où il y a un moulin à sa gauche. Dans deux semaines c'est la rentré à Poudlard, Caroline espère devenir maitresse des potions. Ainsi après le déménagement, elles décident de faire les achats scolaires. Bien sur la mère et la fille ont reçu depuis un moment leur lettre.

Les deux Lavau se retrouvent donc au chemin de traverse qui est une longue rue pavée, étroite et tortueuse, cachée en plein cœur de Londres. C'est un lieu où de nombreux sorciers vont faire leurs courses. On y accède en tapotant sur une brique du mur située derrière le Chaudron Baveur. On trouve dans cette ruelle étroite et animée toutes les fournitures nécessaires à un pensionnaire de Poudlard : les manuels scolaires, les robes de sorciers, les ingrédients pour potion et baguette magique.

* * *

><p><span>Liste d'achats :<span> première année

**COLLÈGE DE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE**

Uniforme : liste des vêtements dont les élèves de première année devront obligatoirement être équipés :

1. Trois robe de travail (noires), modèle normale

2. Un chapeau pointu (noir)

3. Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuire de dragon ou autre matière semblable)

4. Une cape d'hiver (noires avec attaches d'argent)

_Chaque vêtement devra porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de l'élève._

Ouvrage et manuels : Chaque élève devra se procurer une exemplaire des ouvrages suivants :

1. Le livre des sorts et enchantements niveau 1 par Miranda Fauconnette

2. Histoire de la magie par Bathilda Tourdesac

3. Magie théorique par Adalbert Lasornette

4. Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants par Emeric G. Changé

5. Mille herbes et champignons magiques par Phyllida Augirolle

6. Potions magiques par Arsenius Beaulitron

7. Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques par Quentin Jentremble

8. Force obscures : comment s'en protéger par Quentin Jentremble

Autre fournitures :

1. Baguette magique

2. Chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)

3. Boîte fioles en verre ou fioles en cristal

4. Télescope

5. Balance en cuivre

_Les élèves peuvent également emporter un HIBOU **ou** un CHAt **ou** bien un CRAPAUD_

**IL EST RAPPELÉ AUX PARENTS QUE LES ÉLÈVES DE PREMIÈRE ANNÉE NE SONT PAS AUTORISÉS À POSSÉDER LEUR PROPRE BALAI !**

* * *

><p>- Tu veux commencer par quoi ? Demanda Corinne avec douceur.<p>

- Par le début, annonça la fille en allant dans le magasin « Madame Guipure » sans même regarder si sa mère la suit.

La jeune fille rentre donc dans la boutique et passe dans tous les rayons de vêtement toute en sélectionnant plus de vêtement qu'il en faut. Dans le panier se trouve les 3 uniformes de travail noires plus deux autres, un en argent et un autre en vert avec en plus 5 uniformes sur mesure, des chemises également vertes, noires, blancs, argents, rouges sang et des te-shirt de plusieurs couleurs également, des pantalons et jupes, des cape d'hiver et d'été, des culottes et des chaussettes, une dizaine de paire de chaussures et plusieurs chapeaux, plusieurs sortent de gant de plusieurs tissus.

Pendant ses achats en vêtement elle rencontre un garçon, le jeune homme à également son âge et se nomme Draco Malfoy, Draco a une peau pale avec ses yeux gris-métalliques, il a également des cheveux courts eux aussi très claires, presque blancs ; il a un nez en pointe caractéristiques de la lignée des Malfoy. Son visage possède des traits fins et très aristocrates. Un air froid et arrogant ne quitte cependant jamais son visage. Un petit sourire malsain est aussi figé régulièrement sur son visage.

- Bonjour, je me nomme Draco Malfoy, sang pur, annonça fièrement Draco mais avec un brin de méfiance face à l'origine du sang de la jeune fille en face de lui.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Caroline Lavau, sang pur également, annonça avec un air moqueur face à tant de méfiance et d'idiotie à son sang.

- Je ne me rappelle pas de sang pur du nom de Lavau, interrogea Draco en les regardant froidement.

- C'est normale, je suis une sang pur française, une des plus grande fortune d'Europe, expliqua la jeune fille en regardant Draco Malfoy de haut en jouant à son petit jeu même si c'est la vérité.

- Je suis sur qu'on va bien s'entendre, devina le blond d'un regardant Caroline avec un petit sourire seulement destiné à sa famille.

- Evidemment, accepta avant de rajouter...

- Bonne journée, je dois y aller Draco, on se revoit dans le train, annonça Caroline en allant à la caisse.

- Bien sur Caroline, Bien sur, accepta alors que les dite Caroline ne l'entend plus mais avec un sourire attendrit devant cette petite fille très jolie... Attendrit ? Mon dieu je me ramollis, soupira Draco en rejoignant gracieusement ses parents.

Caroline, quant à elle, la jeune fille reduit ses achats en le mettant ensuite dans sa poche. Sa mère et elle même salut la caissière avant de sortir et de se diriger vers Fleury et Bott, un magasin de livre, avec une envie non caché, oui car cette jeune fille adore les livres surtout s'eux de potion. Cette boutique est très grande et remplit d'étagère qui débordent de livres consacrés à la sorcellerie. Des que la jeune fille pose un pied dans la boutique, elle se précipite dans les rayons des potions pour voir tous les livres disponibles sous les yeux moqueur de sa mère et surpris d'un homme au physique peu avantageux et négligée, mince, avec des cheveux noirs et gras tombant en rideaux devant son visage. Il a un nez crochu et le teint cireux. Il porte une robe noir avec par dessus une cape de la même couleur. Ce même homme approche de la jeune fille qui est suivit de sa mère pour voir se qu'elle prend ou se qu'elle dit.

- Ma chérie, tu as au moin dix armoires de livre de potion, soupira la mère en regardant le nombre de livre qui s'ajoute de plus en plus.

- Oui, en effet et d'ailleurs je les ai tous lus, annonça Caroline en regardant les tranches des diverses livres de potion sous ses yeux.

- Tu te rends compte que tu ne vas pas devenir maîtresse des potions mais bibliothécaire si tu continus, expliqua la mère sous le regardexaspéré de ses fille et moqueur de l'homme.

- Si tu aimais autant les potions tu deviendrais, comme tu le dis, bibliothécaire mais comme tu n'aimes pas, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller dans un autre rayon pendre mes livres scolaires et me laissez profiter de mes potions, s'il te plait, exigea la jeune fille en ne levant pas le regard vers sa mère mais en prenant un dixième livre de potion.

La dame part récupérer les autres livres en grognant contre les potions un peu trop présente sous le regard joyeux de sa fille et moqueur du ténébreux. L'homme décide de réellement approcher de la fille.

- Bonjour jeune fille, je m'appelle Severus Rogue, salua Severus alors que la jeune fille écarquille les yeux.

- Severus Rogue comme prince de sang mêlé, maître des potions, inventeur de veritasarum et de la potion tue-loup ? Demanda la jeune fille avec excitation en le regardant avec respect peu vu chez les jeunes.

- En effet et vous, vous appelez comment ? Interrogea le maître des potions avec un sourire moqueur et un peu surpris face à cette... Explosion de parole.

- Caroline Lavau, annonça la jeune fille, Es-que vous avez le livre les potions les plus rares et leurs ingrédients ? Demanda la jeune fille en le regardant avec espoir.

- Pas encore mais je l'attends, expliqua le sang mêlé avec un sourire attendrit face à la jeune fille qui a une moue boudeuse suite à ses paroles.

- Ça fait 2 mois que j'attends, grogna la jeune fille en lançant un regard noir un une vendeuse qui tous un coup fait de mi-tour sous le regard moqueur et jaloux devant un telle regard noir.

- Vous allez à Poudlard n'es ce pas ? Demanda le maître des potions en regardant Caroline.

- Bien sur, clama la jeune fille en regardant l'homme.

- Vous espérez être dans quelle maison ? Interrogea l'homme en espérant qu'elle veuille être à Serpentard.

- Serpentard, évidement, annonça la jeune fille avec une voix indigner de pouvoir la mettre dans une autre maison.

- Vous dites cela que pour moi ou vous le voulez vraiment ? Demanda le sang mêlé.

- Vous auriez beau être Griffondor que j'irez quand même à Serpentard et puis je pense que le choixpeau vous le confirmera de toute façon, ma mère n'arrête pas de me répéter que c'est soit Serpentard ou serdaigle, annonça la jeune fille en prenant un autre livre de potion,

- d'ailleurs, continua la jeune fille, je vais quitter se rayon avant d'embarquer le rayon lui même, au revoir professeur, salut la jeune fille en partant avec une trentaines de livre de potion sous le regard exaspéré de sa mère.

La mère et la fille Lavau quitte Fleury et Bott avant de se diriger vers le magasin de baguette magique. La jeune fille rentre dans la boutique toute excité alors qu'un homme sous le nom de , le célèbre fabriquant de baguettes magiques, il dirige la boutique de baguettes magiques depuis 383 avant J-C. Son magasin est réputé pour être le meilleur endroit pour acheter une baguette. Ce vieille homme est née le 25 septembre, il était marié mais sa femme et ses enfants (un fils et une fille) sont décédés, sa baguette magique est une baguette en bois de charme et ventricule de dragon, 31,875 cm, légèrement flexible, sa maison était serdaigle.

- Bonjour Caroline Lavau, je supposes que tu viens pour ta baguette magique ? Demanda ou plutôt affirma l'homme.

- En effet, confirma Caroline en regardant les boîtes avec envie.

- Bien allons y, annonça le vieille en prenant différentes boîtes sur le comptoir.

Plusieurs baguettes passent dans les mains de Caroline mais aucune ne va, jusqu'à une baguette magique fasse monter le pouvoir en elle, un sentiment de bien être se repant dans son corps.

- Intéressant, cette baguette est d'une longueur de 32,5cm, le bois est du noisetier, le cœur est une plume de phénix et le degré de souplesses est étonnamment sifflante, vous serez une sorcière très puissante jeune fille, annonça le vieille homme en les regardant.

- Cela signifie quoi le bois, la longueur, le cœur ? Demanda Corinne en regardant le sorcier avec curiosité.

- La longueur dépend de la taille du sorcier. La baguette de noisetier (ou coudrier), très sensible, reflète souvent l'état d'émotion de son possesseur et fonctionne mieux avec un maître capable de comprendre et contrôler ses propres émotions. Les autres doivent se montrer très prudents avec cette baguette, notamment si son propriétaire s'est récemment mis en colère ou a subi une grave déception, car la baguette absorbera alors cette énergie et la déversera ensuite d'une manière imprévisible. L'aspect positif de la baguette de noisetier fait mieux que compenser ces menus désagréments car elle est capable d'exercer de remarquables pouvoirs magiques entre les mains du sorcier compétent et elle est si dévouée à son propriétaire qu'elle se « fane » (c'est-à-dire qu'elle se vide de toute magie et refuse d'opérer, ce qui nécessite souvent l'extraction de son cœur pour le réintroduire dans un nouveau bois si l'utilisation de la baguette demeure nécessaire) lorsque la vie de son maître arrive à sa fin (si le cœur est un crin de licorne, il n'y aura plus aucun espoir, la baguette devra être considérée comme « morte »). La baguette de noisetier a aussi la faculté unique de détecter la présence d'eau souterraine et laisse échapper de petites bouffées de fumée argentée en forme de larme chaque fois qu'elle passe au-dessus d'une source ou puits caché. Quant au cœur c'est le plus rare. Les plumes de phénix offrent le plus large éventail de pouvoirs magiques, bien qu'elles puissent mettre davantage de temps à en faire la preuve que le crin de licorne ou le ventricule de dragon. Elle manifeste la plus grande capacité d'initiative, agissant parfois de leur propre chef, une qualité qui déplaît à nombre de sorcier. Les baguettes à plumes de phénix sont toujours les plus exigeantes lorsqu'il s'agit de choisir un propriétaire potentiel, car les créatures dont ces plumes sont issues comptent parmi les plus indépendantes et les plus réservées du monde. Ces baguettes sont très difficiles à apprivoiser et à personnaliser et, en règle générale, leur allégeance se gagne difficilement, expliqua le sorcier sans voir les regards interrogateur, en clair le baguette est sensible, fidèle, méfiante, difficile, possède un grand pouvoir et détecte l'eau souterraine.

- Vous ne pouviez pas dire cela plus tôt ? Demanda la femme impressionné devant le temps autant d'explication alors que la jeune fille a à peu pré tout compris, le sorcier âgé a un sourire moqueur alors qu'il prend l'argent de la femme avant d'aller à l'arrière boutique.

Les femmes quittent le magasin en se dirigeant vers l'animalerie où la jeune fille achète un chat noir et un petit aigle sous le regard furieux de sa mère. Les Lavau rentre chez eux pour organiser tous se bordel.


End file.
